A Tall Order of Korean
by kawaiijilli
Summary: Yao was a proud Chinese man that worked to the top of the food chain. Yong Soo was a regular customer in Yao's fine dining. When a certain Korean is no where to be seen, Yao can't help but work himself to the limit for something that's right under his nose.


All small random written by KiPanda Cutie! Hope you all like it?

* * *

Yao Wang. He was an irritable man, middle aged yet not. He was thirty two for God's sake, that wasn't enough to to be called middle aged!

The Chinese man worked in a wealthy Chinese restaurant. It took him fifteen years to make it this far, from a small lowly diner to a full blown, chandelier-dotted eatery. Those years of hard work fulfilled Yao with a sense of pride, a feeling that he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't feel for a certain Korean that just happened to walk in one day without a stupid care in the world.

If he had to be honest, Im Yong Soo, that stupid Korean boy, was quite an aesthetically pleasing man. He was tall, lean yet muscular, but of course Yao was never going to admit that! There were tons of things wrong with him, a million things to drive the Chinese man to the point of insanity. The Korean's hair, for example, was one thing. It was spiky and raven black, it was utterly frustrating because the stupid boy's mess of stupid hair always had this one...curl thing sticking from it like an alien being.

As if...as if it was alive!

And on top of that, the boy's attitude was straight up childish and perverse! Yong Soo claimed he was no younger than twenty six, but Yao couldn't bring himself to believe it. The Korean always shouted the strangest things, from "Fried rice originated in Korea, da-ze!" To "Your breasts belong to me, Aniki!"  
And Yao couldn't even bring himself to explain the horrifying chest gropings that the Korean always jumped upon him in public.

Everyday. Every single day.

Yao was tired of him, and expected every chest attack, knew what time he would waltz into the restaurant, knew every loud remark he would make about whatever dish he would order.

So, when the Korean didn't show up like he did, didn't make stupid remarks, didn't order anything, just...wasn't there at all, Yao started losing his mind.

"Where is that stupid fool? He's usually here by now. 7:34, he usually orders food by now. Maybe I should get onto his order, just in case he arrives and starts yelling at me to give him food. Stupid Yong Soo..."

By time the restaurant closed, Yong Soo hadn't shown up at all, and Yao had let the food he had left on the Korean's usual table sit there cold and uneaten. An emptiness swelled inside of him. This never happened. The Korean was never late, he never missed going to the restaurant, and food was never left uneaten.  
Yao sighed to himself glumly and began to clean the food stained dishes, wiping off the cold congealed sauce and the carefully chopped vegetables and meat. After hours of cleaning, he decided to close up shop.

At least, he was, until he noticed a small unwrapped fortune cookie laying on the table.  
Yong Soo's table.

Yao's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. That wasn't there before...

Cracking the small golden-brown shell open, he unrolled the slip of paper inside and began to munch on the sweet cookie.

You will find a devilishly sexy Korean under the table. Lucky Numbers: 4, 44, 444-

"AIYAH! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS, ARU?!" Yao stuck his head under the table, only to be grabbed by two strong arms and pulled into a certain Korean's lap.

"Hehehe, Aniki's fortune came true!"

"Let go of me, you impudent Korean!"

Yong Soo smiled brightly. "But Yao-Yao, how will I be able to tell you how much I love you then?"

"Let go!" Yao wriggled around in the Korean's grasp, only to be held closer.

"Yao, my love for you is as long as the Great Wall of China and the Yangtze River combined!"

Yao stopped struggling, a blush clearly evident on his face. "You're so stupid, aru. Not showing up today, I had a full day of peace and quiet all to myself."

"But Yao-Yao, I saw how sad you looked when I wasn't there! I was under the table~"

"Gah! Get off of me you idiot!"

"I love you, Aniki!" Yong Soo pressed his lips to Yao's and nothing else seemed to matter. Yao didn't care that they were currently under a table, that it was way past closing time, or that there was soaking dishes that still needed soaping.

And it was in that moment that Yao had fallen in love with a stupid, stupid Korean.


End file.
